movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Island
Monkey Island, known as Jungle Island in Super Monkey Ball 2 and adventure. is the island that AiAi, MeeMee, Baby, GonGon and others, live on. It is also World 1 of Super Monkey Ball 2, Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, Super Monkey Ball (iOS) and Super Monkey Ball 3D. Super Monkey Ball 2 Description In this world, there are many vines in the background, a waterfall, and a colorful rainbow. The stages have green surfaces with brown walls. Story Mode Jungle Island is the first world in the game. Not surprisingly, it contains easy and basic stages. Stages #Simple #Hollow #Bumpy #Switches #Conveyors #Floaters #Slopes #Sliders #Spinning Top #Curve Bridge Purpose in story After Dr. Bad-Boon steals all of the island's bananas, the monkeys set off to search for him on the island. Challenge Mode In Challenge Mode, Jungle Island is always the first world you are in (not including Master). Although the levels themselves are easiest in the mode, they normally aren't the easiest in the whole game. Beginner Stages #Simple #Hollow #Bumpy #Switches Advanced Stages #Banks #Eaten Floor #Hoppers #Coaster Expert Stages #Wormhole #Free Fall #Melting Pot #Mad Shuffle Super Monkey Ball Deluxe It's appearance and purpose in this game is identical to that of Super Monkey Ball 2's, but it has 10 more stages. (Font Formatting: Super Monkey Ball, Super Monkey Ball 2, Super Monkey Ball Deluxe) Stages in Story Mode # [[Simple|'Simple']] # ''Diamond'' # Edge # Escalators # [[Bumpy|'Bumpy']] # ''Hairpin'' # ''Wide Bridge'' # [[Conveyors|'Conveyors']] # Serpentine # [[Floaters|'Floaters']] # [[Slopes|'Tub']] # Swirl # [[Sliders|'Sliders']] # ''Slopes'' # [[Spinning Top|'Spinning Top']] # ''Steps'' # Dormant Pits # [[Curve Bridge|'Curve Bridge']] # [[Hollow|'Hollow']] # [[Switches|'Switches']] Stages in Challenge Mode Beginner Stages # [[Simple|'Simple']] # [[Hollow|'Hollow']] # [[Bumpy|'Bumpy']] # [[Switches|'Switches']] # [[Floaters|'Floaters']] Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz In Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz, this is the first world. There are eight levels and one bonus stage. The boss is a giant bird. Stages *Simple *Curve *Jump *Bushel *Bonus Stage *Hurdles *Steep Bridge *Curve *Birds *Boss Super Monkey Ball (iOS) This is the first world of the game, and the stages are fairly easy. Stages Set 1 *Level 1-1 *Level 1-2 *Level 1-3 *Level 1-4 *Level 1-5 *Level 1-6 *Level 1-7 *Level 1-8 *Level 1-9 *Level 1-10 Set 2 *Level 1-11 *Level 1-12 *Level 1-13 *Level 1-14 *Level 1-15 *Level 1-16 *Level 1-17 *Level 1-18 *Level 1-19 *Level 1-20 Bonus Stages *Bonus 1 *Bonus 2 Super Monkey Ball 3D This is the first world and the only playable one at first. The Banana Collectible is the Jungle Banana. Stages #Super Simple #Turn Right #Turn Left #Grand Curve #Shell (Bonus) #Mini Spot #Banana Path #Rice Terrace (contains collectible) #Hiking #Zigzag Super Monkey Ball: Step & Roll This world is the first world in one of the more recent SMB games, Step and Roll. This version came out for the Nintendo Wii console. This world's look really resembles the world of the same name in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz. However, the music in this version is way more tropical than Banana Blitz's. It's theme song is "Just Beyond the Rainbow" with vocals by Emily McEwan. Stages: # Super Straight # Winding Path # Curved Wall # Down Steps # Our Dreams (Bonus Stage) # Chute # Curl Ramp # Jogging Route # Restless Bridges # Segments Trivia *Turtle Island and Wet 'N' Windy both have been speculated to be also part of Monkey Island due to the greenery in the background, however neither of these have been proven. *Jungle Island is the only world in the game that has no red warp goals in any levels it hosts. Category:Places Category:Worlds Category:Super Monkey Ball 2 Worlds Category:Worlds in Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz